Das Vermächtnis des Lichts
by MariahAcorn
Summary: Eine Story über Team Beta Insanity, das mit einem neuen Feind und zu allem Überfluss auch mit einem guten Freund zu kämpfen hat. Bisher klebe ich noch an der Verschriftlichung. Die gesamte Story habe ich nur in einer 4 seitigen Zusammenfassung.
1. Prolog

Es war eine ruhige, kühle Nacht in Chronos, einer Stadt im Tal der fliegenden Inseln, in der die Zeit stillzustehen scheint. Ein angenehmer Wind wehte durch die Kronen der immer blühenden Kirschbäume und erfüllte somit die Luft mit einem leichten Rauschen.

In einem der oberen Zimmer des Palastes wachte Veronique, die Prinzessin von Chronos, schweißgebadet auf.

„Ein Albtraum? Oder vielleicht doch mehr? Alles schien so... real."

Nervös stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster, um ein wenig Frische Luft zu schnappen und nachzudenken.

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln schaute sie hinunter in die Stadt, in der die Straßenbeleuchtung und einige wenige Lichter aus Hausfestern eine wunderschöne aber zugleich auch stille und in gewissem Maße gespenstige Atmosphäre schufen.

„Als Prinzessin ist es meine Aufgabe, für die Stadt und ihre Bewohner stark zu sein. Ich darf sie nicht enttäuschen, nur weil meine eigenen Gefühle und Wünsche wichtiger sein könnten."

Sie schloss die Augen und drehte sich um. In diesem Moment schloss ein starker Windstoß das Fenster mit einem Klirren. Sie war starr vor Schreck und ihr wurde bewusst, wie zwei Schatten an ihr vorbei hasteten.

Das Einzige, was sie in dieser Situation wahrnahm, waren die verschwommenen Schatten an der Wand und die bedrohlichen, flüsternden Stimmen, die sich im Raum verloren. Mehr erkennen konnte sie nicht.

Veronique wurde schwindelig und sie ging zu Boden. Währenddessen wurden die Stimmen immer lauter und schienen tief in ihren Kopf einzudringen. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrieen, doch ihre eigene Stimme war zu schwach und kam nicht gegen die unbekannten Stimmen an.

Dann – von einem Moment auf den nächsten – standen zwei Gestalten vor ihr und wollten sich gerade zu ihr herunter beugen, als plötzlich- Schritte! Hastige Schritte auf der Treppe. Könnte das ihre Rettung sein?

Die Gestalten drehten sich zur Tür um, dann ging erneut ein starker Windstoß durch das Zimmer und der Raum war leer.

Veronique sah gerade noch, wie die Tür aufging, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Die Gestalten, die sie überrascht hatten, jedoch blieben wie ein fest eingefrorenes Bild vor ihren Augen sichtbar.


	2. Kapitel 1

Der nächste Morgen war leicht kühl. Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne strahlte der Himmel in allen erdenklichen Farben. Kleine Wolken in einem rötlichen bis violetten Farbton umgaben das Tal und die fliegenden Inseln, angestrahlt durch die Sonne aber auch durch die leuchtende Farbenpracht der Kirschbäume. Alles schien friedlich und nichts deutete auf die nächtlichen Ereignisse in Chronos hin. Dort waren noch nicht viele auf den Beinen, doch für die Frühaufsteher gab es bereits kaum ein anderes Gesprächsthema als das, welches schon in allen Zeitungen auf den Titelblättern zu sehen war: Der Überfall auf Prinzessin Veronique.

Diese Nachrichten ließen auch ein kleines Haus am Rande der Stadt nicht aus.

„Was zum-?! Nächtliche Angriffe auf Prinzessin Veronique? Wie konnte es so weit kommen?!" Maria, ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, saß am Frühstückstisch und hatte sich beinahe an ihrer Milch verschluckt, als sie den Zeitungsartikel sah. Sie las ihn durch und mit jedem Wort verkrampften sich ihre Hände mehr um die Zeitung, welche dadurch schon haufenweise Falten davontrug. Plötzlich stand sie auf.

Die Tür zu einem Nachbarzimmer öffnete sich und Vivian, Marias Zwillingsschwester, stand in der Tür.

„Maria, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und erblickte die Zeitung.

„Nyo! Alles klar! Ich bin weg!", sagte sie prompt und verließ das Haus. Die Zeitung nahm sie mit.

„Maria!", rief Vivian ihr hinterher, doch diese war schon weg. Die einzige Reaktion die sie bekam, war das Knallen der Haustür.

Ein nicht aufhörendes Klopfen an der Tür durchdrang die Stille.

„Ja doch! Immer mit der Ruhe! Bin doch kein D-Zug." Ein schläfrig wirkender, schwarzer Igel mit gelben Streifen und kreuzartigen Mustern kam aus einem Zimmer und trottete zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen.

„Nun mach schon auf, Luther the Hedgehog!", drang eine Stimme von außen durch die Tür, begleitet von weiterem Klopfen. Kaum hatte er dies getan, wurde er auch schon schlagartig zu Boden gerissen.

„Morgen, Schatzi!", kam die Stimme von oben.

Als Luther sich wieder gefangen hatte, erkannte er Maria, die über ihm kniete und ihn anlächelte.

„Na, wie geht's?", fragte diese.

„Och, jetzt gut", antwortete Luther und umarmte Maria.

„Gut zu wissen", entgegnete Maria und grinste, „Du, aber", sie wurde schlagartig wieder ernster, „schau dir das hier mal an." Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie die Zeitung, die sie zuvor gelesen hatte, und zeigte Luther den Artikel über Prinzessin Veronique. Dieser las sich den Artikel durch und sah Maria kurz darauf an.

„Nächtliche Angriffe?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ja!", antwortete Maria, „Seit ich den Artikel gelesen habe, verstehe ich die Welt nicht mehr. Das ist doch nicht normal. Vor allem gerade jetzt, eine Woche vor dem großen Kirschblütenfest."

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal", begann Luther, doch Maria warf sofort ein: „Los! Lass uns nach Miriam und Anne schauen!" Sie sprang auf und schnappte sich Luthers Hand. „Na los, jetzt komm schon!"

„H-he!", erwiderte Luther, „Nun mach mal langsam."

Doch Maria dachte nicht daran und rannte mit ihm aus dem Haus und einmal quer durch die Stadt bis hin an ein etwas abgelegenes Haus auf den Wiesen am anderen Stadtrand. Dort angekommen fanden sie jedoch nur einen vor.

„Sorrow, hast du Anne gesehen?", wollte Maria wissen und sah hinauf zu Sorrow, der in einem Baum lag und nichts besseres zu tun hatte als rumzudösen oder sein Schwert zu bewundern.

„Anne?", entgegnete er, „Nö! Die hat sich noch nicht blicken lassen. Miriam war auch schon hier und hat nach ihr gefragt."

„Na toll!" maulte Maria und setzte sich auf einen Stein, „Ausgerechnet jetzt!"

„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?", fragte Sorrow leicht genervt.

„Du weißt nichts davon?", erwiderte Luther und nahm kurzerhand die Zeitung von Maria, um sie Sorrow zu zeigen. „Nächtliche Angriffe auf Prinzessin Veronique! Was meinst du, wieso wir hier sind?"

„Angriffe auf Veronique? Na toll, mit welcher Arbeit wollt ihr euch denn nun schon wieder selbst belasten?", gab Sorrow trocken zurück. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck war klar zu entnehmen, dass ihm das ganze ziemlich egal war und er am liebsten einfach weitergeschlafen hätte.

„Prinzessin Veronique berichtet von zwei mysteriösen Gestalten, meinte jedoch, sich an nichts genaueres erinnern zu können", las Luther vor.

„Kommt dir das nicht auch total merkwürdig vor?", fügte Maria hinzu und versuchte weiterhin, sein Interesse doch noch zu wecken.

„So merkwürdig wie eine Scheibe Brot", bemerkte Sorrow und drehte sich weg.

„Du bist so verdammt stur!", brüllte Maria wütend, doch er ignorierte es. Sie schnappte sich Luthers Hand und ging in Richtung Stadt davon, als ihnen gerade Miriam entgegen kam.

„Wisst ihr schon von Vero?", hakte sie nach.

„Ja wissen wir. Deshalb waren wir gerade bei Sorrow, aber es hat keinen Sinn", erklärte Luther und deutete auf die Zeitung.

Maria atmete einmal tief ein, um sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Sie legte sich ins Gras und schaute in den von fliegenden Inseln und Kirschblütenblättern bedeckten Himmel.

„Wisst ihr, was ich glaube?", fragte sie.

„Was denn?", entgegnete Luther fragend, setzte sich neben sie ins Gras und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nyo,", begann Maria, „ich hab so das Gefühl, Veronique hat in dem Artikel nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt."

„Meinst du wirklich?", erwiderte Luther, doch sofort warf Miriam ein: „Warum nicht? Ich hatte das gleiche Gefühl! Was in dem Artikel steht, klingt einfach alles so... unlogisch. Als ob was fehlen würde!"

„Genau!", stimmte Maria zu.

„Mann... Wenn Anne bloß da wäre. Ich wüsste gerne, wo sie schon wieder ist. Immer wenn man sie braucht, ist sie nicht da", jammerte Miriam.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach in den nächsten Tagen nochmal öfters vorbei schauen. Spätestens in einer Woche, wenn das Festival beginnt, sollte sie ja wieder da sein", schlug Luther vor, „Aber jetzt sollten wir vielleicht erst einmal wieder gehen."

Er stand auf und half Maria hoch. Zu dritt gingen sie dann zurück in die Stadt.


	3. Kapitel 2

Am Tag des Festes machten sich Maria und Luther zusammen mit Miriam auf den Weg zu Annes Haus, um Sorrow abzuholen.

„Ich hoffe, Anne ist endlich wieder da", jammerte Miriam.

Am Haus angekommen klopfte Luther an der Tür. Als es keine Reaktion gab, klopfte er erneut. Die drei warteten eine Weile doch niemand öffnete.

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder?", murrte Maria.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Luther, „Ich würde sagen, wir gehen alleine."

Miriam lief einmal ums Haus, kam jedoch enttäuscht zurück.

„Da hinten ist auch niemand", bemerkte sie.

„Lasst uns gehen!", meinte Luther und ging schon einmal vor in Richtung Stadt. Maria folgte ihm. Nach kurzem Bedenken kam ihnen auch Miriam hinterher.

„Was soll das ganze eigentlich?", beschwerte sich Maria, „Ich finde es unglaublich was gier teilweise abgeht. Erst totale Desinteresse für das, was sich in Chronos abspielt, und jetzt sind wir nicht einmal mehr zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt da! Ich finde dieses Verhalten momentan einfach nur verdammt dreist!"

„Entspann dich. Das wird schon alles wieder", versuchte Luther, sie zu beruhigen. Maria seufzte und ging weiter.

In der Stadt angekommen war unter den Sicherheitskräften und dem Palastpersonal klare Anspannung zu erkennen. Die Sicherheitsleute standen an allen Ecken und Enden, um mögliche Fluchtwege abzusichern.

Die Bewohner Chronos ließen sich dadurch jedoch nicht von ihrer festlichen Stimmung abbringen. Auch Maria war wieder bester Laune.

Überall waren bereits die Läden und Stände geöffnet und wurden reich besucht.

„Hallo!", rief es von einem Laden her.

Maria, Luther und Miriam drehten sich um und erblickten ein katzenaffenartiges Mädchen, das zu ihnen herüber winkte.

„Hallo, Ing-Ing!", rief Maria, „Auch wieder in der Gegend?"

„Wie jedes Jahr!", antwortete Ing-Ing und erzählte euphorisch weiter, „Ich habe wieder jede menge neue Souvenirs und andere Kostbarkeiten aus allen möglichen Welten gesammelt und mitgebracht. Die müsst ihr euch unbedingt auch ansehen!"

„Das werden wir auf jeden Fall", versprach Maria, „Aber fürs Erste müssen wir jetzt los. Man sieht sich später!"

„Okay! Bis demnächst!"

Zu dritt gingen sie weiter in Richtung des Palastplatzes in der Stadtmitte.

Währenddessen stand Prinzessin Veronique auf einem niedrigen Balkon des Palastes und winkte den Leuten unten auf dem Platz zu und lächelte. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Zettel mit einer Nachricht:

„_Mach' dich diese Nacht auf einen kleinen Besuch gefasst! Das Kirschblütenfest wird dieses Jahr wahrlich ein großes Lichtspektakel. Größer als es Chronos sich erträumen mag. _

_Verlass' dich drauf!"_

Dass sie durchaus besorgt war, ließ sich Veronique nicht anmerken. Sie hatte niemandem von der mysteriösen Nachricht erzählt.

Inzwischen waren Maria, Luther und Miriam auf dem Palastplatz angekommen. Es war brechend voll. Überall standen die Bewohner sowie auch Besucher aus aller Welt und warteten auf den Höhepunkt des Festes.

Kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wurden dann die bunten Lichter, die überall angebracht waren, eingeschaltet und Chronos erstrahlte in einem Glanz, wie man es so nur einmal im Jahr zu sehen bekam. Das wahre Fest begann kurz darauf mit einem riesigen Feuerwerk hoch über der Stadt.

„Wow! Das ist ja fast noch schöner als letztes Jahr!", staunte Miriam und verfolgte das Lichtspektakel am Himmel.

„Warst du denn letztes Jahr überhaupt schon hier?", stellte Maria scherzhaft in Frage.

„Na was meinst du denn?", erwiderte Miriam, „Bloß weil ihr mich noch nicht kanntet, heißt das nicht, dass ich vorher nicht hier war!"

Maria kicherte nur und beobachtete weiterhin das Feuerwerk.

Doch von einem Moment auf den anderen fielen plötzlich sämtliche Lichtquellen aus und das Feuerwerk am Himmel war das einzige noch vorhandene Licht über Chronos. Rings um Team Beta Insanity bricht das Chaos aus.

„Was zum Teufel geht denn jetzt ab?!", rief Maria verwundert.

„Ach, wahrscheinlich nur ein Stromausfall", reagierte Miriam prompt.

„Natürlich!", entgegnete Maria, „Deshalb sind auch alle Bewohner in totaler Aufruhr!"

In diesem Moment bemerkte Maria plötzlich zwei vermummte Gestalten in der Menschenmenge, welche sich durch das Gewusel in Richtung Veronique schlagen, welche immer noch auf dem niedrigen Palastbalkon stand.

„Luther! Da drüben!", drängte Maria Luther. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in die Richtung der Gestalten.

„Hee!", beklagte sich dieser; überrascht von der plötzlichen Aktion.

Maria folgte weiterhin den Gestalten, doch diese waren plötzlich in der Menge verschwunden. Da das Feuerwerk inzwischen ebenfalls vorbei war, konnten sie in der fast kompletten Finsternis auch nicht mehr sonderlich viel sehen.

Doch dann war der Platz auf einmal von einem Moment auf den anderen wieder hell erleuchtet.

„Verdammt! Was zum Teufel ist hier los?!", fluchte Maria.

„Maria!", kam Miriams Stimme von weiter hinten, „Da oben!"

Maria und Luther erblickten Miriam, die wie versteinert auf den Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Platzes blickte. Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass der Rest der Besucher ebenfalls diesen Punkt fixierte.

Dort, hoch oben auf der Spitze des Brunnens, standen die beiden Gestalten, die sie gerade noch verfolgt hatten. In dem gleißend hellen Licht blitzten ihre Gesichter für einen Moment auf und Maria schreckte zusammen. Sie hatten jemanden bei sich.

„Maria, das ist doch Veronique!", bemerkte Luther.

„Was?!", Maria starrte hinauf zu den Gestalten, und tatsächlich! Sie hatten Veronique bei sich. Diese war regungslos und scheinbar ohnmächtig.

Sofort stürmten Maria und Luther in Richtung Springbrunnen los, Miriam blieb schockiert zurück.

Sie schafften es gerade noch durch die Menschenmenge, da verschwanden die beiden Gestalten auch schon wieder so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Maria, „Was machen wir jetzt?"

In dem Moment erblickte sie etwas auf der anderen Seite des Springbrunnens.

„Hey! Das ist doch Sorrow!", fiel ihr auf.

„Ja, zusammen mit Lynn und Curse", fügte Luther hinzu.

„Sorrow! Was soll der ganze Scheiß? Erklär uns endlich was hier los ist!", rief Maria Sorrow zu und rannte in seine Richtung. Dieser sah kurz zu ihr hinüber, und ehe sie sich versah, waren die drei auch schon wieder weg.


	4. Kapitel 3

Am folgenden Tag trafen sich Maria, Luther und Miriam erneut auf dem Palastplatz. Die ganze Stadt war sichtlich angeschlagen von den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht. Ein Großteil der Läden war geschlossen und von der festlichen Stimmung des Vortages war fast nirgends mehr etwas übrig geblieben.

„Ich bin mir so verdammt sicher", meinte Maria.

Luther sah sie verwundert an. „Sicher worüber?"

„Die beiden Gestalten...", erklärte sie, „In dem Licht habe ich kurz ihre Gesichter gesehen, und ich war mir sicher, Anne gesehen zu haben!"

„Bitte was?!", warf Miriam schockiert ein, „Du spinnst doch!"

„Aber diese Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend", erwiderte Maria, „Ich kann mir das ganze selbst nicht erklären, aber es wäre in jedem Fall ein Hinweis darauf, was mit Anne passiert ist. Ich frage mich nur was Sorrow mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat."

„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen einfach zu Sorrow und finden es heraus!", schlug Miriam vor.

„Gute Idee!", stimmte Maria zu.

„Aber ich muss erst einmal noch was erledigen", fiel Miriam ein, „Wir können uns ja später dort treffen."

„Dann gegen wir halt schon mal vor!", meinte Maria und sah zuversichtlich zu Luther.

„Warum denn so eilig?", widersprach dieser, „Es ist nicht so, als ob die Welt in den nächsten Stunden untergehen würde. Warum nutzen wir nicht einfach mal die Zeit und gehen ein Eis essen?"

Er deutete auf eine Eisdiele, die zu den wenigen Geschäften gehörte, die an diesem Tag geöffnet hatten.

„Uff.. Na gut", seufzte Maria.

„Also sehen wir uns danach bei Sorrow?", hakte Miriam ungeduldig nach.

„Ja, das geht in Ordnung", antwortete Luther, „Wir sehen uns dann später!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm er Marias Hand und ging in Richtung Eisdiele. Maria folgte ihm, Miriam machte einen Satz und flog um die nächste Ecke.

In der Eisdiele setzten sich Maria und Luther an einen Tisch in der äußersten Ecke und unterhielten sich weiter.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass es Anne war, die du da gesehen hast?", fragte Luther verwundert.

„Ja, so ziemlich!", erwiderte Maria und sah sich um, „Diese Gesichtszüge... einfach alles, was ich in diesem Licht soweit erkennen konnte."

„Hmm... das ist echt eine seltsame Geschichte", meinte Luther.

„Nyo, wenn es nur eine Geschichte wäre!", entgegnete Maria, „Aber was ich noch wesentlich seltsamer finde...", sie hielt kurz inne und wartete, bis die Kellnerin, die das Eis gebracht hatte, wieder verschwunden war, „... ist was Sorrow hier abzieht. Er zeigt totales Desinteresse an der Sache mit Veronique und ist nicht anwesend, als wir ihn zum Festival abholen wollen. Aber dann bei der Entführung steht er ganz zufällig mit Lynn und Curse auf der anderen Seite des Springbrunnens!"

Sie nahm einen Löffel von ihrem Kiwieis und genoss diese Erfrischung. Luther nahm etwas von seinem bunten Fruchtbecher und dachte nach.

„Das Ganze ist mir echt zu hoch. Wieso kann man nicht einfach offen miteinander reden?", fügte er entnervt hinzu.

„Tja!", erwiderte Maria, „Frag mich nicht."

Nachdem sie ihr Eis gegessen hatten, verließen sie die Eisdiele und machten sich erneut auf in Richtung Stadtrand.

Am Haus angekommen, trafen sie auch schon auf Miriam, die anscheinend schon etwas länger dort wartete.

„Da seid ihr ja!", rief sie, „Mein Gott, ich hab hier schon wie wild geklopft und geklingelt, aber da tut sich nix."

„Na toll, also nichts Neues", murrte Maria, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch wahrnahm.

„Hey, Moment mal! Was ist das?", bemerkte sie.

„Was denn?", fragte Luther und lauschte. Auch Miriam konzentrierte sich auf mögliche Geräusche.

„Das... sind doch Stimmen!", fiel ihr auf. Das kommt doch von hinten aus dem Garten!"

Leise schlichen alle drei die Hauswand entlang, und tatsächlich! Dort saßen Curse und Lynn und unterhielten sich. Neugierig verfolgten die drei das Gespräch.

„Es ist jetzt schon gut eine Woche vergangen und... und immer noch gibt es keine Nachricht von Anne oder Crusade.", meinte Lynn besorgt, „Selbst Sorrow scheint sich Sorgen zu machen... auch wenn er immer sagt, Anne sei ihm egal..."

„Hmm...", gab Curse auf seine typisch teilnahmslose Art und Weise von sich.

„Ich frage mich, ob es etwas mit den Ereignissen von gestern zu tun hat", überlegte sie. Curse jedoch reagierte nicht sonderlich.

„Hmm... vielleicht...", erwiderte er in einem nach Halbschlaf klingenden Ton.

„Mann! Deine Antworten sind ja mal wieder sehr hilfreich!", beschwerte sich Lynn.

In diesem Moment schlug Maria plötzlich völlig unvorhergesehen vor Wut ein Loch in die Wand.

„Maria!", bemerkte Luther geschockt.

„Was zum-?! He, Sorrow! Komm mal her!", rief Lynn, die genau wie Curse Maria natürlich bemerkt hatte.

„Was zum Teufel soll der ganze Scheiß hier eigentlich?!"

Einige Minuten später saßen sie nun alle zusammen und Maria war rasend vor Wut und im Begriff Sorrow zu erwürgen, falls er nicht endlich sprechen würde. Dieser jedoch zeigte sich relativ desinteressiert.

„Verdammt nochmal! Sag' uns endlich, was hier los ist! Wann checkst du endlich, dass du, beziehungsweise ihr nicht Annes einzigen Freunde seid?!", motzte Maria stinksauer und fassungslos, über das, was sich gerade abspielte, zugleich. Sorrow jedoch sah bloß weg und schwieg weiterhin.

„Wenn du nicht langsam mal erklärst, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht, verspreche ich dir, dass du Anne so schnell nicht mehr wiedersehen wirst!", drohte ihm Maria nun, um endlich etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.

„Du meinst auch, das wär' alles so super einfach, oder?", begann dieser nun endlich.

„Mit seinen Freunden über derartige Dinge zu reden, gerade weil sie ganz vielleicht auch etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben?", erwiderte Maria forsch, „Ja, das ist durchaus einfach! Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt endlich mal anfangen würdest, zu reden?"

Seufzend lehnte sich Sorrow zurück gegen die Lehne der Bank, auf der er saß, und schwieg für einen kurzen Moment, während er die passenden Worte suchte.

„Na gut...", begann er, „ich denke mal, es ist mehr als auffällig, dass Anne und Crusade jetzt schon eine Woche lang verschwunden sind. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, wohin. Ich weiß nur, dass sie weg sind. Dann diese Gestalten auf dem Fest gestern... Ich könnte schwören, Annes Anwesenheit dort verspürt zu haben. Diese eine Gestalt sah ihr nicht nur ähnlich, sie glichen sich fast aufs Haar. Ich frage mich nur, wo Crusade gewesen ist. Schließlich hat er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Anne zu beschützen und ihr zur Seite zu stehen, was auch kommen mag."

„Der Typ mit der Augenbinde, der immer auf der Couch lag und geschlafen oder gelesen hat? Ich fand eher, dass der merkwürdig war... immerhin hat er nie mit mir gesprochen.", warf Miriam ein.

„Glaub mir, Dämonen sind nicht gerade die, die den ganzen Tag nur reden.", erwiderte Sorrow.

„Moment mal, Dämon? Sag mal, für wie dumm hältst du uns eigentlich? Jedes Kind weiß, dass es so etwas wie Dämonen und Engel nicht gibt!" Maria schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und schaute in die Gesichter der drei. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren Ernst.

„Was ist das hier für ein krankes Spiel, was ihr mit uns spielt, huh?!"

„Glaubst du an Untote?", fragte Sorrow, neigte den Kopf und starrte Maria an. Sie schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf.

„Gut, dann beweis' ich dir das Gegenteil! Oder besser gesagt Luther tut es, damit ihr merkt, dass wir hier kein Spiel spielen", meinte dieser prompt.

„Moment, was habe ich jetzt damit zu tun?!", fragte Luther, der sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, und sprang auf.

„Jag' Curse eine Kugel durch den Kopf!", forderte Sorrow ihn auf.

„Bitte was?! Geht's dir noch ganz gut? Das würde ihn umbringen! Tu es nicht!", rief Maria und stand sofort neben Luther.

Curse schaute beide gelangweilt an.

„Wenn er meint, soll er doch...", meinte er, stand auf und stellte sich vor Luther. Sein kalter Blick lies diesen zusammenzucken. „Du... du meinst das ernst?", fragte Luther unsicher, griff in seine Jackentasche und zog seine Pistole heraus. Curse nickte nur.

Mit einem Nicken antwortete auch Luther und richtete zögernd die Pistole auf Curse' Stirn. Zitternd fasste sein Zeigefinger den Auslöser. Er schluckte.

Curse machte währenddessen keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen oder irgendeine andere Reaktion zu zeigen. Auch Lynn und Sorrow gaben sich gelassen. Maria stand fassungslos daneben.

Eine erdrückende Stille, die erst nach einem Moment, der einer Ewigkeit zu gleichen schien, vom Schuss durchschnitten wurde.

Miriam zuckte schluchzend zusammen und schloss die Augen als Curse nach hinten über kippte und leblos liegen blieb. Niemand bewegte sich. Niemand sagte etwas.

Sorrow schloss die Augen. „Drei... Zwei... Eins... ..."

In diesem Moment bewegte Curse seine Hand, stützte sich ab und stand wieder auf. Die Kugel, die nur wenige Sekunden zuvor seinen Kopf durchdrungen hatte, lag auf dem Boden, die Wunde an sich war verschwunden. Klirrend prallte Luthers Pistole auf den Boden. Alle starrten von Curse zu Sorrow, der aufstand und zur Tür, die ins Wohnzimmer führte ging.

„Vielleicht ist es euch jetzt klar geworden, dass das hier auf keinen Fall ein Spiel ist!", fügte er hinzu und war im nächsten Moment im Haus verschwunden.

Die anderen schwiegen weiterhin. Maria durchbrach als Erste die Stille.

„Das... hat uns jetzt unglaublich weitergebracht", stellte sie fest und sah zu Curse und Lynn, „Ist er nun bereit, dem Ganzen endlich gemeinsam auf den Grund zu gehen oder nicht?"

"Was die Sache angeht, ist er nicht schlauer als ihr...", antwortete Curse ihr kühl und kratzte sich hinterm Ohr während Lynn auf den Boden schaute und nichts sagte.

„Nyo, aber gemeinsam haben wir eine wesentlich größere Chance, herauszufinden, was hier vor sich geht, und etwas auszurichten! Und wenn die Sache mit Veronique schon etwas mit Anne zu tun hat, können wir uns erst recht zusammenschließen!", erwiderte Maria.

„Ihr vergesst immer noch, dass wir auch Annes Freunde sind!", fügte Miriam energisch hinzu.

„Wir haben nie gesagt, dass wir euch vergessen, nur... wir wollten zuerst sicher gehen, dass es nicht eskalieren und zu gefährlich werden könnte.", rechtfertigte sich Lynn seufzend und schaute in den Himmel, „Das Ganze ist leider nicht gerade schnell erklärt..."

„Aber es wäre schnell _geklärt_ wenn Sorrow endlich bereit wäre, dem Ganzen gemeinsam auf den Grund zu gehen, anstatt ständig einen auf Einzelkämpfer zu machen!", erwiderte Maria.

„Also gut", seufzte Lynn, „kommt mit rein und wir versuchen, Sorrow zu überreden."

Sie ging mit Curse ins Haus, Maria, Luther und Miriam folgten ihnen.

„Sorrow!" Lynn sah sich nach ihm um.

Kurz darauf kam dieser genervt um die Ecke.

„Was wollt ihr denn noch?", fragte er, als er die anderen drei erblickte.

„Sorrow, wollen wir nicht mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten? Ich finde, sie haben Recht. Was wollen wir alleine schon ausrichten? Und wenn die beiden Vorfälle schon miteinander zu tun haben, könnten wir gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe fangen!", erklärte Lynn und sah ihn fragend an.

Sorrow seufzte.

„Na gut!", meinte er, „Wenn's euch glücklich macht."

„Natürlich tut es das", entgegnete Luther.

„Fühl' dich willkommen als viertes Mitglied von Team Beta Insanity! Als Ersatz für Anne!", fügte Miriam lachend hinzu.

„Nyo, ich würde sagen, es ist in aller unserer Interesse, wenn wir direkt morgen loslegen", schlug Maria vor, „Dann treffen wir uns hier. Und es soll bloß keiner wagen, morgen nicht aufzukreuzen!"

Lynn lachte. „Ich glaube, damit warst du gemeint, Sorrow!"

In der Zwischenzeit wachte Prinzessin Veronique zum ersten Mal seit der Entführung wieder auf und fand sich in einem seltsamen, weißen Raum wieder. Es war ziemlich kalt und der Raum war durch eigenartige kristallähnliche Lichtquellen, die an allen Ecken zu sehen waren, hell beleuchtet.

„Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?", dachte sie und sah sich um.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Gestalten kamen herein. Die Erste trug recht vornehm aussehende, schneeweiße Kleidung mit blauen Streifen hier und dort. Sie sah zwar vergleichsweise normal aus, ließ Veronique jedoch trotzdem einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen. Und die andere Gestalt...?

„Anne?" Veronique sah sie verwundert an. Sie hatte extrem viel Ähnlichkeit mit Anne, doch ihr gesamtes Fell schien aus Kristall zu bestehen. Auch die gewohnten roten Strähnen waren blau und genauso kristallartig wie der Rest.

„Anne, bist du das?", fragte Veronique erneut.

Von der Gestalt kam jedoch keine sonderliche Reaktion. Veronique fühlte sich noch verlorener als zuvor.

Die Anne-ähnliche Gestalt verließ bald darauf den Raum wieder. Nun wandte sich die andere Gestalt an Veronique.

„Entschuldigt bitte unser forsches Verhalten, eure Hoheit", begann diese in einem gespielt ehrfürchtigen Ton, „Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Mariah the Sartorius. Auch und das andere war Anne the Mephiles. Ihr scheint sie ja bereits zu kennen. Wie dem auch sei, willkommen in unserem kleinen trauten Heim."

„W...Was wollt ihr von mir?", stotterte Veronique unsicher.

„Ach... eigentlich nichts Bestimmtes", entgegnete Mariah the Sartorius, „Wir sehen uns."

Mit diesem Worten verließ sie den Raum.


End file.
